Lair Lair
by Africancake
Summary: [AU] Summary: Its 2004, high school is just as brutal as it was in 2003, and relationships are just as hard. Kagome was the beauty and everyone wanted her. So how far would her best friends boyfriends go to get her. How about to blackmail? Enter the world
1. Chapter 1: Captivate

A/N- This is my new story called lair liar hope you like it! I've been planning this story for months I tell you months! I'm going to need one person's help with it because I suck at writing long chapters. And this story I feel has real potential. So if you want to help e-mail me at Chesthirecat@crazysexycool. Com  
  
But just a few reminders: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do not have tails, ears, swords, clothes, nothing from the manga, but hair, which they dye on their 10th grade year. None of the characters are rich, so their will be no shopping sprees in the middle of the story and no big houses or fancy cars. Everyone is middle class or upper- middle class. Yes, Sango still has her obsession with boomerangs, but it's only because her dad is Australian. Everyone else is just, everyone else. Good Reading!  
  
Title: Liar liar  
  
[AU] Summary: Its 2004, high school is just as brutal as it was in 2003, and relationships are just as hard. Kagome was the beauty and everyone wanted her. So how far would her best friends boyfriends go to get her. How about to blackmail? Enter the world that we all live in just hidden under the powder-puff story we listen to, because this sure isn't Snow white.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Content: Sexual content, nudity, and language  
  
Author: Africancake or Miss Karma  
  
Chapter 1: Captivate  
  
I'm your Venus; I'm your fire, your desire.  
-Venus Prologue  
  
The one, the only girl who he could never touch, the one girl he wanted to hold in his arms forever and just let his hands bask to her beauty.  
  
And she belonged to his best friend.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was her name, the girl every guy wanted a piece of. She was not just beautiful; she was 'almost' perfect. She was smart, witty, modest, A's and very few B's student, healthy and fit, and never a snob; yet still popular girl that everyone wanted to be. Their was just one problem with her.  
  
She was taken and by Inuyasha the guy every girl wanted, but never dare take from Kagome. They were just to perfect for each other.  
  
It wasn't just their looks. It was their way of talking to each other, their way of dressing so their clothes would compliment each other. Even the way they walked was just screaming 'I belong to Inuyasha' and 'I belong to Kagome'.  
  
So why did he think he could take Kagome away from him. Who knows, maybe it was that little piece of his brain that didn't really seem connected to the rest. It was something in his head (No ones sure which one.), because he had done it, something that no one else in the world would dare to do.  
  
He had stolen Kagome Higurashi.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Part 1  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what's up?" Miroku said running up to his best friend since grade school.  
  
"Nothing, you?" Inuyasha responded, turning around to get into his locker. His combination lock was messing up again and it was really becoming a headache.  
  
"Damn you lock!" He shouted hitting the locker and turning away from it.  
  
Yet the locks seem unaffected by his 'silence treatment' and continue to stay in the same position, locked. The hallways were clearing out and still no sign of his girlfriend. He turned to look down the other end of the hallway hoping to find her turning a corner. Maybe even dropping something while wearing that cute green skirt she seem to love so much that show quite a bit of thigh. Or even better yet, she could call him on his phone and tell him to come over so he could help her into that skirt.  
  
"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha, your going to be late for class if you don't hurry up, you know how Miss Keade gets when you're late." Miroku said grimacing at another Saturday School.  
  
"I know, but I'm waiting for...."  
  
'Click', the sound of a locker opening, the sound of his locker opening. He turned around to see his ray of sunshine smiling at her handy work and tugging on his hand. She nodded towards Miroku in acknowledgement, but all her attention was focus on one person.  
  
'Inuyasha.'  
  
"We're going to be late baby, we got to hurry okay?" she said anxiously. She began the forward march towards class pulling on Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"But, wait, how, did you, and it, but." Inuyasha stuttered trying to get the words to connect somehow.  
  
"No time to explain, we have to get to physics." She said and pushed him in through the door with Miroku right behind him. They enter, bowing to the sensei in order to apology for being late and the three took their seats in the second to last row.  
  
"Well, since you three have finally decided to join us how about we start the lesson." Soon after her voice became a mindless droned as she talked on and on about a formula used to figure out something or another to figure out something else.  
  
"Boring!" Inuyasha said and wrote something on a piece of paper, soon after passing it to Kagome. Kagome glared at him, but other than that unfolded it and read the content:  
  
Kagome,  
Meet me after school, so we can go over my house okay?"  
Inuyasha xoxo  
  
She smirked and wrote back:  
  
Sure but I have to be home at 8  
  
Xoxo  
  
Passing it back to him she blew a kiss and listen to the end product of Keade speech before packing up and getting ready to leave. Miroku watched the whole interaction between the two before he turned his eyes back to his paper. If only he could put work on it, but no he had written all over his paper Kagome's name and His together, what a day dream.  
  
Soon after the bell rang and they hurried out the classroom, passing students on the way out, greeting a few that they knew, Kagome this whole time holding Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha with his other hand in her back pocket of her jeans, leaving Miroku to lag behind, by himself to watch in pained angst.  
  
Sango turned a corner and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome made small talk with one of Kagome's friend, Eri was her name was it not. Whatever it was Sango didn't care she was looking for her boyfriend who usually wasn't far behind Inuyasha, Miroku, the pervert who was gifted to be the love of her life.  
  
She finally found him wondering around a bunch of freshman girls. Smirking she came up behind him and cover his eyes. Whispering in his ears she said "Guess who?" she giggle to herself. Slowly she felt a hand on her bottom and jumped squealing slapping his hand away.  
  
"From the feel of the most beautiful butt in the world, I'm guessing my lovely Sango!" He said smiling and turning around to see. He grabbed her in a tight hug, than wrapped his hand around her waist starting to walk her to class. The exact opposite way Inuyasha and Kagome were going thank god.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Part 2  
  
Sesshomaru was bored. Ever since that darn girl Rin had walked into his life he was like a non-stop fun machine, but now he was bored.  
  
It felt weird to be bored after not being so for a very long time. He tried some of the things he and Rin had done, but some things were more fun with two. Like tag, where instead of hands you had to use paint. Or Monopoly, that instead of losing monopoly money you lost real money. He grinned remembering Rin's pouting face when he finally won four hours later with two hundred of her dollars. Through after that he took her out to eat at the fanciest place in town.  
  
Rin, his Rin was gone for the week. And like she had told him before she left. He would just have to deal with it until she came back. He smirked as he thought of what they had done the night before. Now that was 'real' fun.  
  
Finally after another hour he got up and decided he would go to school after all. There was nothing to do in his house. So what about outside it? Grabbing his book bag he snatched up his keys and got in his car.  
  
"Oh joy I get to go to school" he said and drove off. Hoping no one was in his parking space or that would be the fourth car his insurance would have to pay for that week.  
  
Pulling up he heard the voice and saw the two people he hoped not to see, Inuyasha and Kagome, but not only that but Inuyasha was wearing his pants. With a groan he stopped the car and waited to hear what they had to say. Did he mention Kagome was looking delicious today?  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru! You're a little late for school, again, because we just got out." laughed Kagome following Inuyasha to his car.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Ice!" Miroku said leaning on his car.  
  
"Well if it isn't the pervert." Sesshoumaru laughed  
  
"Long time no school I see Sess." Sango added and climbed into his car with Miroku getting in the backseat.  
  
"I say we go to Dave and Busters." Inuyasha added.  
  
And soon they were off.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Part 3  
  
They arrived and Kagome was the first to jump out the car. She swung around until she became dizzy and than Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"Crazy/Beautiful, but you're my crazy/beautiful." He whispers in her ear. She giggled and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Smoothly he kissed her hard and put her down. Instead to grab her hand so they could walk beside each other. She smiled up at him and he smile down, a cute picture that could make anyone jealous. Well it did make some jealous.  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced. 'She could have been mine if I didn't act like an idiot all the time. Saying she would come back to me.' He snorted and combed his fingers through his snow white hair that he had dye that summer before last. Kagome had thought it to be sexy and he did it. Not soon after did they break up, because she thought he was cheating on her with Rin, which he was, but back than Kagome had seemed so......easy to get back.  
  
He would break up with her and she would somehow see it as her fault,  
so she would apologize and make amends. Not once through did she offer  
him what he wanted through. He would ask and even patiently wait for  
her to give in and she, but she never did get it, but Inuyasha got it,  
well he said he did.  
  
Sex.  
  
The mere thought of her rolling underneath him made him shiver. Gave him Goosebumps, and not to mention it gave him a visit from his little friend down there.  
  
'Well at least I know it's still got spunk.' He thought and toyed with the idea of Kagome coming back to him+ a bed+ three days. That was all he needed to get her to see what she was missing. Or better yet, how much better he fitted in her tight little..........  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Lets go on the virtual reality hotel game. You know the one where you shoot people and save the president's daughter." It was Kagome the same girl he was just thinking about. What a world of miracles.  
  
"Yes, I remember quite well Kagome, and just when we got to the end you shot the president daughter out of, what did you call it, excitement." Sesshoumaru smirked. She had been so angry that day, because they had just brought the machine in and said the first to win got 500 free tokens. Soon after they lost some 15 year old named Shippou came in and beat them, but Kagome sweet talk him into giving her 150 of his tokens through.  
  
"It was one mistake."  
  
"That cost us 500 tokens, Free Tokens!"  
  
"Well at least we got 150!"  
  
"No you got 150. I got none of them."  
  
"Can you both just shut up and play the game." said a young man behind them. He looked very annoy and was about to go into a violent rage with the whole mess that Kagome and Sesshoumaru cause.  
  
Kagome stuck out her tongue at the man and step into the machine with Sesshoumaru right after. Soon they would put on their helmets and enter a whole different world from their own, a little escape from reality, and a deadly game called lust.  
  
A/N- Like or not? I like! If you like, review. Because than I'll like you too!  
  
Here are a couple of pictures! Let's see if they show up!  
  
Cute little picture I found of Inuyasha and Kagome!  
  
An even cuter picture of Inuyasha I found.  
  
Alright enough cuteness, go find your own pictures. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Immortal

A/N-Hey ya'll! I'm back with another chapter of Lair liar! Yep! I just finished watching toy story 2. It was awesome. "Wouldn't you give anything to just have one more day with Emily?" –Woody. Well I got to type so bye!  
  
Title: Lair lair  
  
Rated: R  
  
Content: sexual content, Language, suggestive dialogue,  
  
Author: Africancake/Miss Karma  
  
Chapter 2: Immortal  
  
"You can fool all the people some of the time, some of the people all the time, but you can't fool all the people all the time."  
-Abraham Lincoln  
  
Part 1  
  
She was standing in the hall, gun pointed at the ground with a knife at her neck. The fucking zombies always wanted to get behind her and where the hell was Sesshoumaru anyways?  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Where the hells are you?! I need help!"  
  
The zombie dug the knife a little deeper into her neck and gave a grunt/command of some sort. She sigh it was going to be awhile before Sesshoumaru got there. She just hoped he hadn't called in reinforcements. She turned a bit and ran her hand over the front of her shirt. She was covered in blood and it wasn't nice to be covered in blood, not at all.  
  
"Shessh! You would think I would be able to defend myself from a low level zombie, but no he just had to have a knife, not to add all his body parts."  
  
Half the zombies in the game were missing arms, legs, sometimes even heads, but you got use to it. She lied back and began to cock her gun, which was before she heard the loud gunshot behind her. After a split second, Sesshoumaru appeared, picked her up and ran down the hall.  
  
"Do I look like a damn football to you?" She said as they turned a corner and ran through a door.  
  
She sighed and leaned into his arms. She had forgotten how comfortable his arms were when they went out. She use to love it, one of the many reasons she hated letting him go. Because no matter how bad a day was he was always there to hold you in his arms. To protect you from the world that wasn't the greatest place to be. He was......Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You can let go now." Sesshoumaru stated in an 'I know all so stop bitchin' voice.  
  
"Watch closely Sesshoumaru as I round my eyes and say no." she spoke and did just what she said.  
  
They stared at each other for awhile and finally Sesshoumaru put her down. Only to be run through with a huge knife that some zombie behind him had. Soon after Kagome was also killed when a club connected with her head and crushed her skull.  
  
"Game over! Game over! Game over!" The machine screeched for the second time that day.  
  
Sesshoumaru took off his helmet and finger comb his hair while Kagome brush off the invisible dust on her shirt. He glanced over at her and waited for her to step out. Smacking her on the butt he grinned when she turned around and slugged him in the arm.  
  
"Nice ass. I just wanted to see what it felt like." In an 'I'm so innocent and I can do no wrong' voice.  
  
Kagome huffed and turned around heading towards Inuyasha, the man who not only stole his girlfriend, but also stole his pants this morning.  
  
"Bastard!" He hissed and turned the other way. I mean really. Who goes out with their brother's ex-girlfriend anyways?  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
Part 2  
  
Kagome growled and pouted at the machine while Inuyasha yelled for joy. They had played this game three times! And no matter how many different characters she chose, Inuyasha always beat her in Immortal Combat. She turned away from the unfair machine and walked away to go bop the evil groundhogs into hell.  
  
"And take that you fuckers, and a bit of that, and some of this!" Kagome heard someone yell. Walking faster she saw Sango had already beat her to the game, but wasn't using the mallet to hit the groundhogs anymore.  
  
"You stand right beside me and grope another girl anyways, while I'm looking at you? What is wrong in that sick twisted mind of yours?" She screamed and with every word he got a bop.  
  
'I don't think I'll be playing anytime soon.' Kagome thought while giggling. She really was looking forward to it to. Oh, well there were always other games to play that you could let your anger out on right? No, actually there wasn't so she was stuck.  
  
Actually she didn't have time to dwell on it since some guy had wrapped his arms around her from behind. Scaring the bejeebies out of her.  
  
"Hey baby." Someone said in a, well tried to say in a sexy voice. Kagome giggled, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"You do know that if Inuyasha sees you holding me like this than he'll beat your brains out right?" Kagome told him, turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck than proceeded to put her head on his chest. She loved the way he smelled, it was like a nature smell mixed with axe. She could stay like this forever. She looked up to see Kouga staring down at her. His clear blue eyes just added to the sex appeal he already had.  
  
"Do I look like I care if dog-breath sees us?" He answers and kissed her forehead. Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I don't think you do by the way your acting Mr. Macho Man!" She giggled and sighed leaning her head closer his face so she could kiss his cheek again. She snuggled into his arms and finally pulled back. She sighed and turned around.  
  
Kouga looked confused. "What is it Kagome? Does Inuyasha know, about us?" He said looking worried. He didn't want to ruin her reputation by getting rumors spread around school of Kagome and Him. She was just to important, had to good of a future for that to happen.  
  
"No Kouga he doesn't I was just thinking about something else." She said and sighed again, what if Inuyasha did find out? What would happen to her and what would she do? Turning away again she leaned against his broad chest. It was chiseled perfectly for her to lean on. The skin was so soft on top, but it was hard underneath, it almost felt like steel.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Kouga?" she said and sighed again. She had so much on her shoulders already. How could she possibly deal with it if this little side fling she was having got out? Well, no need to worry Kagome, because in the darkest corner near them, eyes were watching their every move, already a plan was forming in that person's head, on how to catch a certain Kagome Higurashi.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Part 3  
  
Kouga had left a few minutes before so Kagome was free to flock to her boyfriend Inuyasha. She snuggled into his back and kissed his neck. He turned around to see Kagome looking at him and lean down to kiss her.  
  
"Mommy look! Those kids are connected by the lips see?" A little five year old girl pointed out to his mother who looked appalled at the teenagers.  
  
"Well honey you just remember not to do that okay. And stop staring!" She said and grabbed her child's hand grabbing her off.  
  
"Kids these days," She huffed and left.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked down and looked up at each other. Suddenly bursting into peals of laughter, both thinking the same thing, she thought we were connected at the lips?  
  
Miroku smirked he had her this time. He snuck up and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him strangely as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the corner of the game room. He grinned like the Cheshire cat as she became nervous.  
  
"Miss, May I ask you to bare my child." He said getting on one knee and taking her hand. She smirked and kicks him in the balls.  
  
"After I'm done with you, you won't be able to have kids Mr." She grinned and pounced on top of him. After a moment he couldn't even scream anything other than,  
  
"Sango, HELP!"  
  
A/N- Little cliffy, who saw Kagome and Kouga? What kind of relationship do Kouga and Kagome have? And when Sango finds Miroku what will she do? And why is Inuyasha wearing Sesshomaru's pants??? Hmmm............ maybe we won't answer that next question. We'll see next time on lair-lair! 


End file.
